


FREEZE!

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "The Gryffindor seventh years had a habit. Every so often while eating a meal in the Great Hall, someone would shout, “FREEZE!”� and everyone else would stop moving."





	FREEZE!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

The Gryffindor seventh years had a habit.  Every so often while eating a meal in the Great Hall, someone would shout, “FREEZE!” and everyone else would stop moving.  The person who shouted would then attempt to get one or all of the Griffindors to move by making jokes, squirting ketchup on their noses, pouring ice cold water on their heads, or whatever else they could think of.  This game resulted in a lot of messes and a few fights, but they continued to play all the same.  They had a running score.  While Sirius had lost the most times (you can’t calm that boy’s laugh), Terri was currently in the lead with Peter as a close second.

Lily and James were sitting by the fire in the common room late one night, studying for their Arithmancy exam scheduled for the next day.  Surprisingly, they were the only Griffindors who had stuck with the class until the very end.  James had a knack for logic problems and Lily, well, Lily took every single class she could possibly fit into her schedule. 

There were still a few younger students sitting up writing last minute essays or trying to cram a little more information into their already over-stuffed heads, but they were gradually filing out.

 Just as Lily started to droop off to sleep over her textbook, James leaned over and murmured into her ear, “Freeze.”

Out of reflex, Lily was startled out of her almost-slumber to sit very still.  She didn’t know why she stayed immobile after she realized where she was and that it was just her and James there.  No matter the reason, she remained motionless as James closed her textbook and slid her notes to the other side of the table.

 As if charmed there (Lily would wonder, later, if James actually HAD charmed her to remain still), Lily didn’t move anything except her eyes as they followed James across the table.  He leaned in until their noses and foreheads were just touching.  The pair sat like that for a minute, each of them just staring at the other, until Lily tipped her head just a bit more, wrapped her arms around James’s neck, and kissed him.

 As he pulled away, James whispered, “You lose,” and grinned at her.

 “It was worth it.”

 

 

  


A/N:  I love this.  A lot.  We felt it was too good to be part of Something Almost Divine, so now it’s on its own.  Review please!!!!


End file.
